eye poking, drench clothing, hurt feelings and love ( yuji x shouko)
by Nastasia the fandom fiend
Summary: i suck at summaries simply read this


(Disclaimer)

An: this fic will bounce between what happed in class to cause the fluff overload and the actual moments of fluff

(Now)

"Shouko…?" He dove his hands into his pockets looking away from her petite form, his regret was like diarrhea. Her purple hair wavered in the soft breeze, her legs dangled and kicked as she sat atop the edge of the dock.

- (back in class earlier)

Her fingers flew into an all too familiar form, the much used peace sign, and her fingers forced themselves into Yuji's pupils. "Don't look Yuji." She stated calmly whilst her 'husband' jumped about franticly, squirming wildly covering his eyes as if that action would relieve the pain. Everyone (Minami, Hideyoshi, Akihisa, and Kouta) watched bewildered. Yuji was now in some squatting position, stomping trying to take the pain off his mind. Noticing the awkward stares of her friends, Shouko attempted to quiet him. She leaned down planting a kiss on his forehead and whispering " if you stop you may get a reward." As an example she purposefully rubbed her breasts against his cheek. The red head jumped back dramatically. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He exclaimed holding his cheek as if she had slapped him. " I just wanted to keep my fiancée pure." She said still looking innocent, but somehow Yuji managed to keep his attitude despite looking at her adorable face.

(now) Yuji walked toward her quietly, his head hung low, eyes scanning the floor of the wooden worn deck used by fishers, or in this cased a majorly depressed girl and by the looks of it, her apologizing boyfriend. His head drifted upwards catching the sad beauty shining before him, even in her darkest hour. Still in uniform, the back of the yandere girl in his life faced him as she stared off into the deep sea. Around her the sun was setting, and he could barely tell the moon was already showing it face around town. The sky was drenched in an orange substance, dusted with an array of reds and pinks alike, giving the world a light fluffy blushing appearance. The full moons outlining was visible, the sky's paint splashed over it giving it an uncanny resemblance to the peach fruit. A creak was suddenly heard in the midst of forlorn silence due to Yuji's stepping, the random sound was just enough to shake Shouko from her thoughts and make her jump with fear. Her face was scared as her heart beat accelerated as she turned about to have fate let out a sadistic laugh.

- (in class earlier)

"1st off, I'm not your fiancée, second I wasn't even looking! I don't even know exactly what happened! Third, why are you so damn insecure in a relationship that doesn't exist, we will never become anything, we are nothing and it will definitely stay that way." Shouko washed the comments away as a result of an early midlife crisis, and was about to poke the boy blind as teasing Aiko entered the F class along with her games that would certainly lead to life threatening nosebleeds. Prepared, Yuji caught her hand before further pain was induced, and to make a point he stared directly at Aiko and her whorish ways. Shouko tried to release herself from the grasp to stab his eyes closed so that they would forever be happy. Willing to do anything to maintain the greatness of her love life struggled for the last time before turning to plan B. She pushed her breasts together creating more cleavage than she naturally carried. "YUHI LOOK!" she tried to divert his attention but failed, so she unbuttoned her blouse trying to get her to disappear from his mind. "YUJI PLEASSE YUJI PLEASE LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME!" However, he simply ignored her, and finally released her only when Aiko dismissed herself.

Shouko collapsed under the heart-ache realizing this was no premature midlife crisis, and was indeed what he felt. Reality hits hard. She squeezed her eyes shut as one last attempt to whatever. Hopefully it was some awful nightmare fresh from the gates of hell. When she unleashed her slanted purple orbs and officially knew this was indeed real salty tears brimmed her lashes and she ran away. Where? Hopefully she'd figure out, perhaps it would be the docks.

- (now)

The surprise jump she did when alarmed sent her diving into the depths of the sea, yards from shore, and who knew how many feet down she'd float? I f he didn't act she'd be irretrievable. They're eyes met milliseconds before she was officially soaked in the oceans nectar. She didn't expect anything good to happen after the previous events in the classroom, obviously Yuji couldn't care less about her. Still shocked, the spiky haired boy knew what his priorities were. He dived in after her. His eyes struggled to spot her in the darkness, he just prayed that she hadn't sunken into some sort of abyss. His hair wavered in the water, and luckily he found a clue; the lavender-ish strands of her locks. Yuji relied on his weight to allow him to sink faster than her much lighter body and he did. He scooped her into his arms and kicked them to the surface.

He gasped for air pushed her atop the deck. Yuji himself strained to climb aboard but managed. Despite himself, he pushed hard on her chest he didn't know anything about CPR, but atleast he was trying to force her health back to normal. Fortunately, she sputtered and opened her eyes dreamily.

"Y… Yu-" The boy whose name was being stuttered out cut the girl who almost drowned off by burying her face into his chest. Shouko gladly accepted the embrace warping her arms around his neck. "Will we be nothing as you said?" She whispered. Yuji rested his chin on her soft Crayola colored tresses. "We will be …. Something. I'm sorry about earlier in school." Regardless of the previous events Shouko loved him the same, perhaps more than that. "You love me!" She assumed happily hugging him tighter. She also took his silence as a yes, he didn't protest so it must be true, right?

Yes.

She was basically strangling him now, and oddly he didn't mind at all. In fact, he found himself hugging back. So they just sat there soaked and becoming colder than ever, but something in the air was warming them both. It was peaceful, until a blonde girl finished with her sun bathing rolled up her towel and was about to exit the beach. "AHHH MY EYES!"


End file.
